


Couch potatoes

by Patatarte



Series: Love around the living room [1]
Category: cowchop
Genre: Couch, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 19:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12115398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patatarte/pseuds/Patatarte
Summary: requested modestHD, lazy and casual, chilling on the couch after a long day





	Couch potatoes

Trevor sighs, not even really annoyed, but Aleks is still heavy.

It’s almost the same routine : if they go to Aleks’ place together, and after walking Mishka, Trevor lies down on the couch and Aleks flops on top of him. Sometimes he feels like he’s just a living teddy bear that Aleks loves to cuddle with.

And he’s not wrong but…

“Dude, I’m getting thiner and you’re getting bigger, how is that fair ?” He’s tired and wants to sounds annoyed, failing a bit.

He can feel and hear Aleks laughs on him, his face mashed against his chest. That little asshole will not move and Trevor isn’t one to start unecessary violence anyways. Also they are both too lazy at the moment.

“You are also getting more muscles, you should be able to hold me” Aleks’ voice is muffled against Trevor’s shirt.

“I can’t, dude !” The poor man complains, grabbing Aleks’ arms and making an half-assed push up, proving his point.

Aleks only chuckles and slightly moves to be more comfortable, looking ready for a nap. Their day was chaotic as they screamed, broke things and pretty much almost injured themselves with a stupid game on the parking lot and under a burning sun. Most of these things were for the camera but some weren’t, saying a lot about them…

Anyways, it’s good to be home in relative silence (because it’s never really silent. Aleks’ neighbors aren’t that great, so Trevor decided to put music on repeat even when nobody’s home).

The music playing is nice, and Aleks isn’t complaining about it even if he’s still a bit emo at heart. He ended really liking some songs and knows them a little too much for his own good. He might mocks the guy when they are at the warehouse, but he can’t deny that his tastes grew on him.

They stay on the couch like this for a while, listening to the music and enjoying each other breathing calmly. Trevor even feels tired enough to slip into a nap. He knows Aleks won’t be a dick to him because there’s nobody around, and whatever the guy can say, he’s an hopeless romantic sometimes.

The worst thing that can happen is being woken up by a kiss.

But the kiss doesn’t happen, and he wakes up blinking and reconnecting with reality slowly after god only knows how many time. He sees that Aleks is still on top of him, the guy hasn’t even moved by an inch, checking his phone. Quickly enough, the russian realizes that Trevor is awake and puts his phone down, smiling mischievously.

Trevor frowns a little, confused, as Aleks almost climbs him until they are face to face. There’s a kissy face but no actual kiss, something Aleks loves to do for some weirds reasons. Trevor finds it just as cute as it is annoying until it turns into the dumbest grin of his catalog.

“What ?” Trevor is unsure about what is going to happen, he’s never truly sure of himself and with Aleks it’s worst.

“What do you want to eat ?” is all the russian asks, crossing his arms on Trevor’s chest and resting his head on it.

The mention of eating makes his stomach growls as he already knows what he wants, but he’s on a diet, he can’t just…But by the look of Aleks, he already planned something anyways.

“Did you order anything ?” it’s a smooth question, accusative even.

“I did. And you’ll love it.”

Trevor wants to complain, because he /knows/ Aleks ordered chicken fingers simply because it’s his favorite. But he’s on a diet ! Aleks can’t keep ordering him food he likes ! Well, he still exercices so it’s okay but…

“It’ll be here in half an hour.” Aleks wiggles his eyebrows but it’s not too exagerated so Trevor doesn’t point it out.

“And…Do you plan on letting me go to the bathroom in the meantime ?”

Aleks stretches out like a big cat, arms around Trevor’s face, making a content expression as he puts his lips on the other’s, without really kissing. It’s always Aleks who initiates contact anyways, it’s like Trevor is a magnet and Aleks a piece of iron.

“Mmmh no” the russian says against his lips, and Trevor can feel him smile while saying this.

He knows Aleks will not let him go without either kissing back or fighting. The easiest way is to kiss back of course, and so he does just that, a small peck while his hands are going around a waist that is still seems so thin compared to his.

Aleks melts, because it’s how he is, he plays the hard boys but will tear if something really hurts or touches him. It’s just something they do and are used to. Big but soft hands goes on the russian shirt, even daring under as he smiles and gives a multitude of kisses.

Weirdly enough, they don’t do long kisses, mostly pecks. But Aleks will never not have his hands on Trevor’s soft face (even if he himself has a soft face as well, but Trevor just has the perfect soft face). 

He loves the beard the other guy is rocking, maybe a bit envious of it, but he can’t complain when he’s the one that’s being tickled by it.

As he thinks it will continu on and on, he’s pushed aside in a quick and powerful move, falling flat, back on the couch, while Trevor is suddenly standing, hands still on him and looking seriously sorry about his action.

“Sorry, I really have to go now.” He doesn’t say more as he jogs to the bathroom, leaving Aleks pouting and crossing his arms on the couch.

At least the couch is warm and it’s always welcome on his back. It really is always the same.

So much the same that when Trevor comes back, he has to move Aleks a bit, making him sit (because the guy won’t do it himself like the less cooperative cat of the house he is) while himself sits perpendicularly to him, letting the russian’s head rest on his lap.

They then just look at their phone, waiting again as Celia comes and almost slaps Trevor’s face with her tail. It doesn’t bother him that much (well, he sneezes) and calm takes place once again.

It’s only when Aleks recieves an obvious text telling him their food in on the way that the guy starts to fidget again. He looks at Trevor who’s trying to focus on their reddit. His glare is quickly rejoined by a hand tapping on Trevor’s leg, and then his voice rises.

“Trevor. Hey, Trevor. Trevor.”

The man sighs and looks down at Aleks, expecting a dumb meme like “I’m the captain now” or something similar. But no, Aleks grabs the man’s free hand and kisses it. It’s so quick it’s barely registered before the russian is standing and walking towards the door as an excuse to just not deal with it.

He still turns around to get Trevor’s reaction to it and takes it as a victory as the other looks away, embarassed but smilling. What a bunch of sweet idiots.


End file.
